The Mandalorian Venator
by DBD Turdukken X
Summary: Ever heard of a Clan of Mandalorian force users? No? Good.


**The Mandalorian Venator**

 **New story…no self insert.**

 **Disclaimer: Since Disney owns Star Wars I cant own it. (Why U Cancel Star Wars 1313!?)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **OC:**

Name: Rex Atin

Codename: Cabur

Gender: Male

Force sensitive: (Yes) no

Force training: Taught by clan who is historically force sensitive. Able to deflect the shots of two or three Z-6 rotary cannons. Can lift and crush an Imperial transport. Can enhance speed and strength three or four times the original. Weak mind control. Apprentice level healing. Expert level force shielding capable of force barriers that can withstand anti-tank rockets.

Home planet: Mandalore.

Age: 16

Appearance: Black Crew cut, Thin layer of stubble, Amber eyes, heavily muscled and has 4 scars going from top right temple to lower left jaw.

Height: 6' 10"

Outfit: Matte black Mandalorian armor with jetpack with red visor and 4 scar like marks mirroring the ones on his face in electric blue. Has a Darksaber with an E-45 Heavy Blaster Shotgun behind a Nexu skull painted onto shoulder pads.

Classification: Mand'alore

Weapons: 2 WESTAR-35 hand cannons, 1 Deathwatch carbine, 1 E-45 Heavy Blaster Shotgun from an old Republic bunker on Mandalore, 1 Z-6 rotary blaster cannon and 2 Custom made Silver Lightsabers Similar in design to the original Darksaber used by Pri Visla only with a double matrix either double it's length or fire a bolt of plasma similar to a rapid fire blaster.

Gadgets: Wrist mounted Stun Net Launcher, Wrist mounted flame thrower, Wrist mounted missile/grenade launcher, Wrist mounted grappling hook, and jetpack mounted rocket launcher.

OC from VR Commando ATA:

Female Mandalorian. Onyx and Silver armor. Uses blaster rifles, snipers, and shotguns (though sometimes uses pistols). Expert pilot of any and all vehicles. Loves building things. Knows how to use blade weapons (has her own violet lightsaber, she found it on Corousant held in a severed hand [:)] ). Owns a Star Destroyer (cause why the hell not?) and has the required amount of crew to run it. Has a missile launching jet pack and a wrist mounted flamethrower. Tanned Caucasian skin tone, violet eyes, black hair with violet streaks in it, always has a smile (of various looks, i.e. 'normal,' 'i'm gonna kill you,' 'oh you asshole,' and 'I love this thing'). Name is Solaria Helix. Has an onyx sword going through a silver skull on a gold shield on both shoulder pads. Not force sensitive, but always senses trouble before it happens, almost always right about things, never gives up, loves a good fight, tries diplomacy first (if that doesn't work goes with the 'shoot it till it stops getting up' approach, always has a plan, natural born leader, never abandons anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OC ships:

Pride of Mandalore:

Ship class: Centurion-class Battle cruiser.

Weapons: Standard for a Centurion-Class only the 6 Tractor Beams have been replaced with 6 Heavy Turbolaser emplacements.

Crew: 3,000 Mandalorian Navy/Marine Officers with another 10,000 Mandalorian soldiers with an additional crew of New Kaminoan Clones and Recruited Rebels.

Backstory: Was found by the Crusher after it was originally hijacked and fled into wildspace and was claimed by Rex Atin as his flagship and has only recently restored it to working order with a full crew. Has been repainted Black with Red Jaig eyes. And the symbol of Rex Atin.

X

Crusher:

Ship Class: Imperial-1 Class Star Destroyer.

Armament: Standard with an added spinal laser cannon.

Crew: 10,000 Mandalorian Officers with a mixed crew of Rebels and New Kaminoan Clones.

Backstory: Was hijacked by a crew of Mandalorians under the alias of Mandalor's Vengance and repainted black with Violet Jaig eyes on the bridge, which has been armored with an additional 2 meters of Durasteel. Has the symbol of Solaria Helix.

Codex:

New Kaminoan Clones: a batch of Clones based off of the DNA of the Clone Wars era Troopers only they were made by a group of rogue Kaminoan Cloners that were hell bent on causing hell for the Empire. The cloners were able to sell over 200,000 troops to an unknown buyer before they were discovered and destroyed. All that is known of them at this point is that any NKCs that have been seen since then have been in pure white Mandalorian armor and Mandalorian weapons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mustafar system.

"Coming out of Hyperspace in 30 seconds." The Mandalorian navigator said.

"Good comms get me a comm channel open broadcast make 'em hear it." I said.

"Aye Mand'alore." The Mandalorian Comms officer said.

"Coming out of Hyperspace… now." The navigation officer said.

"Broadcast is up and running." Comms said.

"Attention all Imperial scum: Prepare to die at the hands of Mand'alore the Guardian." I said in my Overly deep voice before turning off the comm and turning to the Combat ops officer. "Deploy all fighters and EVA-Troopers and get the Ion cannons to disable the Star Destroyers." I ordered before turning to my 2IC Lux Bonteri former senator. "Lux you're in charge while I'm away. This ship is damn near indestructible but if it's all the same I would prefer it if you didn't scratch the paint."

"Yes Mand'alore." He replied.

"Good." I said walking out the door.

I was walking down the halls toward the hangar to take the fight to the Empire.

"Solaria!" I said contacting my close friend and blood sister.

"Yo?" she asked.

"You heading out?" I asked her.

"Of course I am Di'kut." She replied no doubt heading towards the hangar of her own ship The Crusher.

"Good." I said arriving in the hangar bay and jumping through the atmosphere barriers and into empty space followed by ARC fighters and ARC troopers and Commandos all of witch were equipped with standard issue armor.

"All Units form up on me." I said over Comms causing every fighter and EVA trooper under my command to form up behind me including white and blue painted TIEs and even some Y-wings.

"Roger that Mand'alore." I herd over the comms.

"Once in weapons range break formation and let 'em have it." I ordered.

Once we got into weapons range myself and the other EVA-troopers broke off and took the fight to the Imperial TIEs. Causing the comms to be flooded with chatter.

I veered off to the left and latched onto the Imperial TIE before taking one of my Lightsabers and slashing the wings off. Before jumping off and firing a few blasts from said saber at a TIE bomber setting off it's payload and destroying 3 others. I followed that up by grabbing onto the wing of one that is passing by and saw that it had all sorts of color full patterns, curious I looked into the view port to reveal a Twi'lek a lassat and a Mando. So I decided to be humorous and waved at them before jumping off and firing my jet pack rocket at a TIE fighter blowing one of it's wings off and causing it to crash into another TIE bomber blowing it and it's payload taking another four with it. After that I saw that the rest of the TIEs had been destroyed and that my fleet was finishing off the last Star Destroyer so I called for a shuttle and waited for pick up.

"Hey Rex." Solaria said flying up next to me.

"Solaria." I said.

"Waiting for transport?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said noticing it in the distance.

"Great I can ride with you." She said as the repainted Imperial transport ship flew by and picked us up before heading towards the Twi'lek cargo vessel.

After docking with the vessel and getting in we saw Rebel troops and a group of other Rebels the Ghost crew.

"So this is the Ghost? Can't say i'm impressed." Solaria said.

"You literally own a Star Destroyer." I reasoned with her.

To which she only gave her: 'I like it' smile.

"Fulcrum." I the Twi'lek from the colorful TIE fighter say.

"Ahsoka. My name is Ahsoka Tano." The Togruta said.

"You guys can call me Rex Atin." I said walking up to them.

"Hey Rex." Ahsoka said. "Is that 4,000 year old relic what you've been siphoning all my money and men into?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well at least it was worth it." Ahsoka said.

"What relic?" Ezra asked.

"Did you seriously not see the giant mile long triangle?" I asked him.

"I thought it was just a new Star Destroyer class." He replied.

"You really are dense." I said turning to Ahsoka. "Anyway, where do you want me and my boys?" I asked the former Jedi.

"You, Rex, are to assist the Ghost Crew in their endeavors. How ever your forces are to shadow the Ghost until I require their aid. Same goes to you Helix." Ahsoka said.

"Understood ma'am." Myself and Solaria replied as I turned to my sister in everything but blood.

"Solaria I'm going to have to trust you with the day to day running of both my ship and your ship." I said.

"Understood Mand'alore." She replied.

"Good now get out of here." I told her.

"Now then that I am apparently a part of your crew where do I sleep?" I asked them.

"Well only Sabine's room has a spare bunk." Hera said.

"Sounds fun." I said. "I just gotta get some gear in here and we'll be off."

"Like what?" Hera asked.

"Tac board, Lightsaber maintenance bench and some personal gear." I answered.

"Sure why not." Hera said.

"Ok then we'll have to land on the Pride to get said gear." I said queing up my comms to conact Lux. "Yo Lux."

"Yes Mand'alore?" he asked.

"Once we get out of Hyperspace have a Tac board, Lightsaber bench and my away kit brought to the main hangar and readied for loading." I told him.

"Right away Mand'alore." He replied no doubt getting people on it even as he put his arm down from the comms.

"Well then as soon as we exit hyperspace we should dock with the Pride before heading in for a landing." I said as I noticed that the Mando, Sabine, had taken her helmet off. 'Damn.' I thought before taking my helmet off to reveal my scarred yet hansom face. Causing Sabine to blush seeing my face.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kannan said.

"What ever you say Jetii." I said using the Mandalorian word for Jedi out of habit.

"How old are you anyway?" Hera asked.

"And why did that Helix chick call you Mandalore?" Kannan asked clearly confused on Mandalorian culture.

"For your fist question Hera I am 17 years old. As for your question Kannan, Sabine I'm assuming you know enough about Mando culture to explain the difference to this Di'kut between Manda'yaim and Manda'lore." I said directing the last part to Sabine.

"Well the difference beteen Manda'yaim, Mando'a for the actual Planet of Mandalore, and Manda'lore is very simple Manda'yaim is our home planet of Mandalore and Manda'lore is the overall leader of the Mando'ade or sons and daughters of Mandalore." Sabine answered dutifully.

"Oh." Kannan said rubbing his neck.

"It's ok most who don't speak Mando'a can hardly ever tell the difference." I said. "As for you Sabine, you know more off the top of your head than most of the Mando'ade under my command. *SIGH* Not many Mando'ade have the proper Bajur anymore due to the Imperials wanting to destroy Mando culture."

"I know it was one of the reasons why I ditched the Empire in order to try to become Mando'ade." She said as we walked into her room.

"You know what I think you might be." I said.

"Really?" She said, her voice full of hope.

"You'd have to pass a trial but I think you have the potential to become one. After that that cheap durasteel crap you're wearing will be replaced by a full set of standard issue Beskar." I said.

"You would give me the chance?" she asked.

"Yes but don't thank me yet. The trials are hard and dangerous, but some say the worse you do on your final trial the better the warrior you become. Take me for example: I nearly bled to death before I completed my trial and I had a broken arm. Look at me now… Manda'lore." I said putting my boot on a chair and taking up a Captain Morgan stance.

"Why do they say that though?" Sabine asked.

"Something about fate throwing impossible odds at you depending on what level of warrior you will become during the trial. For example on my trial I had to clear out an old Hutt base and had to face three Nexus at the same time with a Vibroknife." I said.

"I hope I have an easier time than you did." She said.

"You know there are some Mandos that would call you a coward for saying that… but I sense something great in you… I also sense that you do not mean what you say and wish for a greater challenge than I had." I said using my Force abilities to get a read on her.

"Alright fine." She said.

"Hey guys Hera wants you guys in the cockpit. We're coming out of Hyperspace." Ezra said.

"Sweet." I said putting my helmet on.

After a quick walk and a ladder climb to the cockpit we came out of hyperspace to the sight of my symbol emblazoned across the pride just out side the system.

"Attention Ghost uncloak and land in docking bay 0-1." I heard over the comms.

"Roger that Pride control proceeding to docking bay 0-1." Hera replied.

After we landed I saw face I thought I would never see on this part of the ship.

"Dad?" Hera asked an orange skinned male Twi'lek.

"Hello Hera heard you were stopping by and decided to check up on you." Cham Syndulla said to his daughter. "So how is my favorite daughter, eh?" he asked.

"Been better." Hera replied.

"Good that means you are making a difference." Cham said before turning to Kannan. "You had better not hurt my daughter." The elderly Twi'lek said jabbing a finger in Kannan's face.

"Leave the poor guy alone, Cham he's only partly frustrating." I said grabbing my away kit and a female variant of the standard Beskar armor.

"What's the spare armor for sir?" One of the NKCs, Fury a heavy ARC class trooper who was also the commander of ARC-ALPHA-1, asked as he helped a pair of weequay Rebel grunts out by picking up a workbench with one hand and throwing it over his shoulder.

"New inductee." I said jerking my head at Sabine who was busy laughing at Kannan.

"Heh she looks like a keeper." Fury's 2IC, Mako a female clone, a very rare mutation that happened during cloning and was even more common after the first ten NKCs going from 1:1,000,000 to 1:100, she was ARC-ALPHA-1's sniper and slicer.

"Ah, shut it Mako." Lobo AKA Loco Embo, a male Kyuza demolition specialist, he was rumored to be the son of legendary Bounty Hunter Embo. Though I knew it was true because I knew his father.

"Stow the chatter." Fury said.

"Yes Captain." Was the collective response from ARC-ALPHA-1.

"Manda'lore." I heard Lux over the comms.

"Yo?" I answered.

"The Executor has entered the system we need to leave." Lux said.

"Understood Bonteri. Manda'lore out." I said.

"Wait Lux is here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah he's on the bridge but we need to leave Vader is in system." I said.

"Vader." Ahsoka growled.

"We can't take on the Executor and it's escort." I said.

"Why not?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's damn near 20,000 meters long." I said.

"Sir what are your orders?" Fury asked.

"Stay on the Pride and wait for my call same goes for you Nexu." I said.

"Yes Manda'lore." Fury said.

"Aye, sir!" The 2IC of my personal Ori'ramikad squad: Nexu squad, A'den Kor a light machine gunner and flamer.

"Understood sir." The Nexu CQC expert, a female Mando by the name of Aria Farges.

"Got it Boss." The Nexu sniper, a gruff and tumble Mando male by the name of Nudo Dareck.

"On standby sir." The Nexu Stealth expert, a very devoted almost droid like Mando female by the name of Jax Snare.

"Good." I said walking into the Ghost.

3 days later.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked walking into the cockpit dressed in a muscle shirt and the lower half of my armor.

"Well we have to get out of here." Hera said pointing at the orange glow a ways off.

"When?" I asked.

"As soon as Kannan and Sabine get back." Hera replied.

"How far out?" I asked.

"10 minu- wait they are calling in." Hera said.

"This is Kannan we have TIEs on out tail." Kannan said over the comms.

"Roger that Kannan I'll be there in a few." I said going to grab the rest of my armor.

"Wait stay on the Ghost!" Hera called back.

"No." I replied. When I got in the room I grabbed my upper body gloup, upper body plates, helmet blasters, jetpack, gauntlets and lightsabers. "This is The Guardian I'm closing in." I said closing in on the TIE fighters. I flew into the face of one of them reared my fist back smashed it into the cockpit grabbed the pilot pulled him out and crushed his skull before flying off of it leaving it to spiral into the grass below, before drawing my Lightsabers igniting them and firing a quick triple tap to each TIE cutting the wings off and killing the pilots. "We gotta move!" I said taking off after making sure they would follow.

 **10 minutes later.**

After a couple of minutes we were at the Ghost and on our way out of system until a squad of TIEs showed up on scene.

"Man the guns!" Hera called out.

"Hera! Once I get to the cargo hold open the doors so's I can help." I called out heading to the cargo heading.

"Sure thing." Hera replied.

After getting into the cargo hold the door opened causing me to be sucked out to space. I flew out behind the squadron drew my sabers and opened up taking out four an a quick burst from each saber. After that I felt the need to move so I did causing a set of blaster bolts, I turned to reveal a TIE fighter that matched the description of Vader's TIE.

"FUCK! Vader's on my tail!" I cried out over the comms.

"Vader is here!?" Ahsoka asked.

"His ship is literally 100 klicks away of course he is." I said avoiding another barrage of blaster fire. "Either way someone shoot this fucker so's I can GTFO."

"On it!" Sabine called firing.

After Vader went on the defensive I flew back into the Ghost.

"I'm in let's boost." I said over the comms.

"Already on it." Hera yelled.

"Good!" I replied walking into the cockpit.

"You got here quick." Kannan said.

"I can run at 3 times the norm when I want to." I said.

"How?" Kannan asked.

"I'm a force user, though I don't follow neither Jedi nor Sith." I said.

"Then what path?" Ahsoka asked.

"The path of the Mandalorian." I said.

"And that is?" Kannan asked.

"The Greyer side of the force, neither dark nor light." I said.

"That's good?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well clan Atiin has the same morals as the Jedi but do not follow their code." I said.

"What else is there to know about Atiin." Kannan asked.

"Well I am 1 of 2 living members of Clan Atiin, Therefore I carry the clan's symbol of leadership and Clan history." I said.

"What is their symbol of power?" Sabine asked.

"This." I said holding up a Black and Gray holochron also known as the Mandalorian holochron.

"Is that a holochron?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes this was made using knowledge stolen from the Jedi Temple by Mandalorian Commandos after the Jedi temple was sacked." I said.

"Wait what?" Ahsoka said in alarm.

"What? The Jedi Temple was empty and the Jedi didn't seem to mind Republic scavengers picking over the entire Temple." I said.

"Wait that actually happened?" Kannan asked.

"Let me show you." I said. "Follow me." I added heading to the break room.

After arriving in the Break room I set the holochron on the table and open it. "What you are about to see is what few of Clan Atiin and even fewer non Atiin have and will ever see, so listen up and pay attention, for you will hear and see the history of Clan Atiin." I said as a gray hologram of the Atiin historian at the time of forging of the holochron.

 _"This is Atiin Historian Gregor Atiin, this Jedi Holochron is incredible! Once I got it open the information on it was priceless the Jedi really need to encrypt the data on their holochrons. Oh well Iaguess they never expected anyone but the sith bastard to try and steal these. Anyway better get the database chronicled on this thing. I am also setting this thing to record events that happen around it." Gregor said._

 _"This is Clan Master Jorgan Atiin and let it be known that the tradition of carrying this holochron has started with me." The 3rd Clan Master of Atiin said gearing up for a battle. "The Sith Empire has hired most of the Mandalorians only a select few including Clan Ordo and Clan Atiin have sided with the Republic in the Republic-Sith Empire war. We are deploying on Balmora to secure the droid and munition factories."_

 _"Jorgan we gotta go!" The Clan Master of Clan Ordo said appearing in the holo. "So stop messing around with your Jedi artifacts."_

 _"Patience Cad, this holochron will chronicle mine and every Clan Master's history including battles." Jorgan said._

 _"That will be useful for future tactics." Cad said._

 _"Indeed it is to teach the future Atiins in tactics and battle as well as lightsaber and force techniques." Jorgan said._

 _"Cool let's move." Cad said._

 _"Aye Manda'lore." Jorgan said pocketing the holochron and putting on his helmet. "Time to smash some heads."_

 _The scene then changes to a young Mando holding the holochron and standing over the ageing and dying Clan master Jorgan._

 _"Historian Jax you must carry this holochron until the new Clan Master is chosen. It is also your job to choose the strongest of Atiin force users for Clan Master." The dying Mando said._

 _"Understood father." He said._

 _"Good." The old man said standing up. "Now then before it is too late give me a warriors death."_

 _"As you wish." Jax said drawing his lightsaber as Jorgan did the same._

 _After a quick heated fight the young historian killed the Clan Master._

 _"Live honorably die honorably." Were the dying words of the Clan Master._

 _After 50 different stories we arrived at the reason I was one of the only living members of Clan Atiin._

 _"Clan Master what are our orders?" One of 10 recent Atiins asked my teacher Clan Master Gregus._

 _"We attack the Imperial base in the capitol. Show the citizens that we have not forgotten about them." Gregus said._

 _"What about Paladin June?" The Mando asked about my mother former Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi June Atiin._

 _"Leave her here let her enjoy this time with her son Rex." Gregus said._

 _"What of the Clone… Waxer?" The same Mando asked of my Father._

 _"Leave him here as well. I would not ask of him to attack his brothers." The Clan Master said._

 _"Very well." The Mando said. "I shall inform them."_

 _The scene then changed to that of my mother and father._

 _"What should we name him?" Mother asked._

 _"Rex." Waxer said without thinking._

 _"Very well Rex Atiin it is." June said._

 _"How do you know he is force sensitive?" Waxer asked._

 _"I'm a Jedi." She replied._

 _"Oh right." Waxer said._

 _Their conversation was interrupted by a wounded Gretus busting into the room._

 _"Gregor you ok?" June asked moving him to the dinner table._

 _"I…will not live…, however I must pas this on to you… and I can only hope that you will… continue the tradition… you are now Clan Master." Gregus said before kicking the bucket._

 _The scene changed yet again to a 12 year old version of me training with my mother in lightsaber combat even though she had close to 20 years of training on me she was still getting hit by my training saber every three swings. Mainly because I used everything to my advantage._

 _"Alright son you have proven more than a match for me it is now time for you to learn from the holochron." She said._

"That was your mother?" Hera asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"She still alive?" Kannan asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Your father?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Who was the Clone?" Kannan asked.

"Waxer, he served with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi in the 212th." I said.

"Your Mother?" Ezra asked.

"She was the apprentice of Obi-Wan Kenobi." I said shocking them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
